蛇与青蛙
by mikomiku
Summary: 锤基；MCU（80%） 不负责任的神话瞎编（20%）； G；青少年 使用捏他一览：锤3蛇梗、锤3女武神梗、所有宇宙都要有的剪头发梗、锤3话剧青蛙梗（不跟漫画接轨，内容都是我瞎编的） Thor觉得自己拥有九界里最好的弟弟。Loki暗自思量可别把他的哥哥就此弄成个傻子。


Thor觉得自己拥有九界里最好的弟弟。

这话该怎么说呢，试问谁不想要一个无限崇拜自己，每天跟屁虫一样跟在自己身后，缠着自己问东问西，让自己每日都沐浴在伟大光辉里的弟弟呢？这总能让虽然身为王子，但在宫殿中只能被当成小屁孩对待的Thor无限满足。

他的弟弟虽然没比他小几岁，但长得相当瘦小。每日晚餐的餐桌上Thor总能看到妈妈对着他的弟弟叹气。"再多吃一点么Loki？你这样身体是长不大的。"他的弟弟在烛光的映衬下墨绿色的眸子闪闪发亮，他会冲妈妈点点头，即便已经吃不下去了还是会再硬塞上一口。

"如果我要是和你一样强壮就好了。"晚上Loki窝在被窝里说，他攥着被角心情有点沮丧，"这样爸爸妈妈就会喜欢我多一点。"

"不要胡思乱想了，弟弟。"这个时候Thor就可以像个成熟的兄长一样宽慰着他，"爸妈只是担心你而已。"

"但是我也想快点长大。"缩在他怀里的弟弟奶声奶气，"这样我们再去探险时就不会拖你的后腿了。"

的确，这大概是Thor对自己弟弟唯一不满的一点了。每当他兴致勃勃地在山林中奔跑或是跳下悬崖时，他的弟弟总是跟不上他的步伐。他要么只能原地等待，要么就要原路折返看看自己的弟弟是不是又被树枝绊住了脚。"Loki是个胆小鬼！"他有次仰头对着站在悬崖边不敢跳下的Loki这么说着，接下来的三天里他都活在母后的训斥里。

"你就是这样照顾你弟弟的么？Thor？"当他背着血流出满胳膊的Loki跑回宫殿的时候，他们的妈妈这么说着。

"妈妈，这不怪哥哥的。"Loki紧咬着嘴唇似乎是为了不让自己因为疼痛呻吟出声，却在看到Frigga手掌中凝结的金色光芒时吃惊得瞪大了眼睛。"您可以教我学习这个么，妈妈？"Loki目不转睛地盯着那道光芒包裹住自己的胳膊让伤口快速痊愈，诚心祈求着像是迫不及待地想要一枚糖果。

从那天之后Loki就不怎么跟Thor一起外出探险了。虽说Thor也明白他每天都跑去了母后的宫殿去学习那些在Thor看来永远也无法理解的魔法，但是Thor仍旧不知道自己的弟弟是不是因为那句无心的嘲讽和流血事件而对自己心生了芥蒂。Loki寝宫的嬷嬷在看到他们的大王子无数次兴冲冲扑来却败兴而归后终于忍不住提示，"您可以去翼楼枯井那里找一找小王子"，终于让Thor在两个月后再次见到了他的弟弟。

爬上翼楼的台阶时Thor明显看到了一个身披斗篷的瘦小身影，看上去像极了王国里那些巫师的缩小版。"Loki！"而当他冷不丁地叫了一声后却看见那个身影受惊地一抖，然后一道水龙就向Thor袭来正中面门。

"哥哥？！吓死我了你怎么在这？"Loki手忙脚乱地跑来用斗篷擦拭着Thor的脸颊，他脸红红的看上去有些歉疚。

"我来找你，看看你不是生我的气了。"道歉的话语在Thor声如洪钟的语调里完全体会不出最初的意义。而Loki不在乎那些，他微笑了起来对着Thor说他想多了："妈妈为我请了位导师，他最近要求太高了我学得有点吃力了而已。"

"那我以后还能邀请你一起出去探险打仗么？"Thor说着，揽上他弟弟的肩膀。

"当然可以。"他的弟弟就势环上了他的腰。

—

Loki曾经以为他的哥哥无所不能。

这似乎是所有拥有兄长的人的通病。每当你面对世间的新奇时，总有那么大你一两岁的人说"我早就知道了"。在Loki的记忆力，Thor就是那个"我早就知道了"的人。当Loki第一次吃到辣椒被辣出眼泪的时候，当Loki第一次跟着父亲去参加博览会见到龙的时候，当Loki第一次走进爸爸的宝藏之内的时候…每当Loki有新奇要与他的哥哥分享时，Thor都会带有成年人才有的稀松平常说着"我早就知道了"。

如果我要是像哥哥一样厉害就好了。在年幼的Loki眼中，被英灵战士谦让着照猫画虎地挥动木槌的Thor就仿佛书本中描绘的战神一样英勇。

他们的父亲Odin在带他们参观宝藏时曾经说过他们只有一人能登上王座。那个人定会是Thor，Loki这么想着。因为自己比他瘦弱，体力也不如他，孩子间玩闹打仗时也永远都是Thor领导。"弟弟，我想到了一招，你装作快死了，我们去骗骗他们。"有天他俩被另外一群孩子围困在郊区的一间破茅屋里时，Thor对着他这么说着。Loki照做了，虽然接下来的事情让Loki觉得有些丢人而且也扭伤了腰，但是在之后的玩闹中他们还是乐此不疲地对其他的"敌人"用着这一招。

是了，这大概就是Loki唯一会生他哥哥气的一点了。就像上次在悬崖边嘲讽他为胆小鬼一样，Loki不喜欢他的哥哥偶尔无意间表露出的轻视。为什么我要做出丑的一方呢？Loki偶尔会这么想，但他很快就会让自己打消这种念头。他要做个不拘小节成大事的男子汉，不能像个多愁善感的小姑娘一样胡思乱想。

我的哥哥，有勇气也有智谋。Loki每晚上睡觉前看着Thor的侧脸时都会这么想，期望着自己有天也能像Thor一样。直到亚尔夫海姆特使带着珍禽异兽前来访问之前，这种想法都没有变过。

那天Loki和Thor分别坐在Odin的两侧接受光精灵特使的觐见。身着白衣头戴细碎金冠的的精灵高贵又美丽，带来的高大盘踞尖牙细舌的猛兽却让人害怕胆颤。"好漂亮啊。"Loki小声说着，还是引来了Odin的目光。"不好意思爸爸，我是第一次看到巨蟒。"他为自己的失仪道歉，Odin点了下头，让他和Thor可以走下楼梯近距离看看。

"弟弟，这是个啥玩意啊？"他俩触摸上光滑阴冷的蛇皮的时候，Thor和他气声咬着耳朵。

"这是巨蟒，中庭才有的，我怀疑是那些中庭人进贡给亚尔夫海姆献宝的。"Loki不错眼珠地盯着巨蟒小声说到。

当天晚上Loki在寝宫阳台上对着池水练习拟形咒语时又想到了这件事，那时他正在把水波延伸成一条血口大张的蟒蛇形状。他的哥哥不认识巨蟒，即便在阿斯加德郊外看到那些蓝幽幽的小细蛇时也不知道那到底是个什么东西。这让Loki有点得意，他第一次先于Thor知道了一件新的事物—虽然这是他从导师给的黑魔法历史书中看到的，那些满肚子坏水的黑魔法师总能让这种生物帮忙引起腥风血雨。

"虽然不知道那些东西是什么，但是我很喜欢它们。"Thor曾和他这么说着，"因为你不觉得那些蓝幽幽东西很像你么？看上去柔软也很乖巧。"自此之后每次在树林中见到小蛇Thor总是会拎起来一条盘在手臂上把玩。

他大概是不知道那些细蛇的毒牙能令人瞬间毙命吧。Loki想着心事一时没有专注于魔咒之中，那摊水砸回池中溅上Loki的脸颊让他一个激灵。但就在这时他似乎想到了什么。

几天以后的晚餐餐桌上，Frigga难得地关注起他的大儿子："你怎么了Thor，最近胃口不好么？"听到这话的Loki捏紧了手中的餐叉努力不让自己笑出声来。

正如他预想的一样，他的拟形咒已经足以改变自身形态，而被他一个口信骗进树林的哥哥完全没发觉他和其他细蛇之间究竟有什么区别。当他瞬间复原说出那句"嘿！是我！"的时候，Thor脸上惶恐和惊讶的表情他绝对会一辈子也忘不了。这足以令他骄傲了，Loki想着，他似乎是终于找到了自己的位置，除了他哥哥的跟班外，也许还可以在他哥哥以后的执政生涯中有着帮助他独当一面的能力。

他咬着面前餐盘中的牛肉时想着，唯一的意外大概就是那个了。当时他手中的小刀本意只是想吓唬Thor一下，然而盘在他手臂上的Loki却禁不住Thor剧烈甩动的胳膊，小刀一不留神插进了他哥哥的腰侧。"这可怎么办啊，哥哥！你会不会死！"那把刀片在只有尖端没入时就被Loki眼疾手快拔出，他手忙脚乱扯开Thor的上衣盯着那道浅浅的伤口捂住嘴巴。

"没事的，弟弟，这可比你上次的伤势轻多了。"Thor龇着牙努力表现出毫不在意，他反过来去安慰看上去快要哭了的弟弟，"别跟妈妈说这件事啊，这点小伤我们就不要让他担心了。"

Loki看着餐桌上和妈妈扯谎的Thor。他的哥哥不知道蛇，也没识破拟形的魔法，甚至连他的假哭也没能分辨出来，人生中第一次尝试恶作剧居然就如此成功。

Loki还是忍不住翘起了嘴角。

也也许他并不该仅满足于站在他哥哥身后。

—

Thor不明白为什么Loki和他渐行渐远了。

难道是因为他嘲笑了Loki留长的、并且故意弄成烟花烫的头发么？

可是那种头发真的不好看啊，弄得他像个郁郁不得志的先锋乐手，而不是小时候那种乖巧可人的瓷娃娃模样。Thor这么想着，一时脚滑被Volstagg实打实地压在身下。

"奥丁森，现在就缴械投降！"Fandral梳得平整的三七开在他低头看向被压趴在地的Thor时散乱在脸上，而当Thor照旧喊出那句"奥丁之子绝不认输"之后，他撇了撇嘴巴对着正抱着一整颗奶酪大嚼的Volstagg下达了命令："那就一直坐到他投降为止。"

"Fandral！这不公平！"Thor四肢乱蹬做着无用功，"有本事一对一进行格斗！"而Fandral正因为Thor的狼狈模样笑得弯了腰："想当瓦尔基里的王子还能一对—哦不，这是怎么回事？！"

Thor看着Fandral仿佛重力缺失般渐渐升空，不仅如此还大头朝下仿佛被什么东西拽住了脚腕摇晃。Volstagg终于从他身上起开去救助他的小伙伴，而Thor站起来后就看见了街对面一个身披墨绿色斗篷的身影正在看向这里。"Loki，等等我！"Thor顾不上拍打自己身上的灰尘追着疾步离开的Loki而去。终于在一个被藤蔓覆盖的街角拦住了他，"Loki你最近都在哪？我很久没见到你了。"

"如果你问问我寝宫的侍女就会发现我一直在图书馆。"Loki皱着眉头想侧身从Thor身边挤开，"但是你的新朋友显然让你应接不暇了。"

阴阳怪气的语调让Thor不明就里："弟弟你这是什么意思？"

"字面意思。"Loki挑挑眉毛面色愠怒，"一个国家的王应该从小选择好自己的交往对象，谨慎决定以绝后患。"他没头没尾地说完后就抱紧胸前的羊皮卷走了，只留下Thor盯着他的背影莫名其妙。

"王子殿下，原来您在这里。"Sif站在巷口冲他喊着，"您刚刚错过了瓦尔基里回城觐见的巡游。"

—

Loki突然间明白了他不能和Thor走的太近。

当然不是因为他剪得那头诡异的胭脂鱼发型，也不是因为青春期喂养过于良好所导致的发胖体型。

他突然发现比起哥哥自己更加早熟，进入青春期的他似乎也更容易多愁善感。

"王位肯定会是Thor王子的啊。"某天路过正在准备晚宴的餐厅时，他从虚掩的门里听见谁在这么说着，"毕竟是嫡亲啊。"

"可是小王子分明更有能力。"另外一个女声这么说着，"最近几次去矮人国求得圣器奥丁全是派小王子去的。而且他现在已经能进入长老院和巫师们共同研讨星象了。"

"但是奥丁还是会偏袒向Thor的，你看不出来么？小打小闹永远也登不上大雅之堂的。真希望大王子能够早点看懂这些。"

Loki空洞地盯着黄金门板上反射的刺目光线，他漠然地挥了下手掌，就听得门里蜂群飞舞和侍女尖叫的声音此起彼伏。

虽说安慰了自己这只是下人间用作放松娱乐的嚼舌根，但是Loki还是感觉日常生活变了味。他的父亲越过Thor派他去其他国度交涉工作本应令他兴奋，然而当他带着那根可以折叠的长矛回来的时候，他的父亲只是象征性地夸赞了他一下，之后却说"我的孩子，要记住，花言巧语不能当做永远的能力"。而当他和Thor好不容易驯服八足神驹回来觐献给奥丁时，他们的父亲似乎更关注于是谁出力最终制服了它。

"是Loki，父亲。弟弟的法术非常精妙，要不是他困住斯雷普尼尔，我们根本无计可施。"可即便是Thor这么说着，奥丁也会不住地叮嘱着Loki："要记住魔法的善恶界限非常模糊。"

Loki躺在自己寝宫花园中的贵妃榻上，第一次对于如何才能获得父亲的认可产生了迷茫。侍女走近传达了Thor的口信，没等开口就被Loki遣走。现在他连亲自来找我都不愿意了。Loki闷闷不乐地，甚至都没注意这句话说出了声。之前他故意冷落了Thor一段时间，晚上就寝也不再去Thor的寝宫。他原以为Thor会向小时候一样整个宫殿到处找他，却没想到他却这么容易就交到了新的朋友。

即便偶尔他俩在一起的时候Thor口中也总是那些他不认识的人。"Fandral嘲笑我想当个瓦尔基里。"在翼楼后侧的花园里Thor冲他有些委屈地说着，"为什么我就不能当瓦尔基里？我作为国家的王子理应为国家安全尽力。"

Loki正伸手逗弄着面前笼中的巨蟒，幻化出一团绿色的兔子飘在空中引得它张开血盆大口左右摇晃："那是因为—"他有些无奈地开口，说到一半却改口翘起嘴角，"大概是那个人嫉妒你吧，哥哥。你可不能因为他而动摇。"

"我就说嘛。"Thor走到他身后环上他的腰，下巴也卡在了他的肩膀上，"如果我以后成了瓦尔基里，你就要做国家的国王了，那些烦死人的外交事务都归你管。"

Loki脑海中浮现了Thor成为女武神的景象，不知道是因为恶寒还是因为腰上炙热的体温使他打了个激灵，绿色的兔子"嘭"地一声散去，那条大蛇猛地咬上铁笼，金属的回声在花园里回响。

"我不可能成为国王的，所以你的女武神梦想大概要破灭了。"Loki想了想在Thor的怀抱里转身与他面对面。这段时间他似乎比Thor长高了更多，需要微微低头才能与他平视："而且等你登基以后会有辅佐你的王公大臣帮你解决那些恼人的问题的。"

"如果我放弃王位，那接下来继承的不就是你了嘛。"Thor大大咧咧地说，仿佛这一切都不成问题。

"哥哥，成为国王哪有那么简单。"Loki停留在Thor怀里，他想了有一会才继续开口，"你要有被人认可的能力与过人的智慧和胆识…"

"可是这些你不是都有么？"Loki听着Thor在他耳边这么说着，也在心里这么问着自己。

—

Thor头一次对他的弟弟这么生气。

当他看到永远坚强的Sif一个人偷偷躲在花园角落哭泣的时候，Thor感觉愧疚极了。

她的头发被剪掉了，Sif曾经引以为傲的金色长发被Loki自发根开始全部剪掉，只剩下了男童般犬牙呲互的硬茬。

"把你的法术给我收回去。"当他气冲冲地闯进Loki的寝宫并把他的弟弟压在沙发上时他咬牙切齿地这么说着。

"那可不是法术，我的哥哥，你能摸到真凭实感的。"他的弟弟双手攥紧他的手臂，毫不退让地抬眼盯着他。

"想解决办法，现在就想。"他松开了对Loki领口的钳制，瞪圆眼睛努力让音调听上去十分愤怒。

"你让她再慢慢长出来不就好了。"Loki撑着扶手坐起身来，还不忘整理被Thor揉乱的领口。被扯开的扣子中隐约显出锁骨上的几个牙印，Thor感觉自己瞬间便动摇了。昨晚上Loki上床时心情意外地好，他开心地哼着一首异域的曲子在Thor把他压下身时还主动环上了他的脖子亲吻。那场回忆是很美妙，但是Thor怎么也没想到一早起来会面对到这种情况。

"那姑娘对你可真重要。"Loki蜷起双腿躺在了沙发上，咬着下唇伸手把玩着自己黑亮的头发。几年以前他终于放弃了蓬乱的烟花烫造型，现在他的头发留长到了肩膀的位置打着微卷又顺滑。

"那是我们的朋友，弟弟。"

"那是你的朋友！"Loki突然提高音调眼中有一闪而过的怒视，"我的朋友不会和她的哥哥乱嚼舌根说我信口雌黄搬弄是非，也不会说我是满口谎言没有实话。"

Thor看着他弟弟眼眶中打着转的泪珠愣在原地，过了半晌他在沙发边沿坐下来，伸手揉捏他弟弟抗拒着的脖颈。"你去找你的朋友们啊。"Loki声音哽咽，扭头把脸埋进靠垫里，"我就是像整个王宫里说得一样阴险。"

后来Thor因为对海姆达尔挑起决斗而被Odin在寝宫关起了禁闭，Loki曾经去看过他。他幻化出了一个幻影直接出现在Thor的寝宫里，越过了门外那些守卫森严的英灵战士。

"你又骗了我！Loki！"Thor愤怒地向他扔出了手边的锤子，然而妙尔尼尔透过Loki的身躯直接冲向了对面的墙壁。

"但是他们说的那些话在我脑海里可就是那么理解的，哥哥。"他的弟弟冲他逼近亲了亲他的嘴角，赶在门卫闯进来之前绿光一闪凭空消失。

—

Loki是头一次见到他的哥哥对他发这么大的脾气。

居然还是为了一个女孩子！

坐在寝宫沙发上的Loki咬着指甲似在出神，浑身还在因为得逞的喜悦而微微颤抖。

最近一段时间Thor有时会留宿在他的寝宫里。晚上他会不耐烦地遣走自己和Loki随侍，偌大的宫殿只剩下他们两个人。剩下的时间他们就像是连体婴一样缠在一起，Loki不得不推开他在自己胸口的脑袋以便视线能够顺利看向书本。"哥哥，我真的困得不行了。"而把他压制在柔软床垫中的Thor则扬着志在必得的笑脸语气不容置喙："在你伟大的哥哥没有满足以前你肯定是无法入睡的。"

"你知道我们在干什么么？"有天Loki撑起身体看着平躺在他身旁的Thor。"你那么严肃干什么？你看看国内哪个亲兄弟不是每天腻在一起？"Loki又古怪地盯着他的哥哥瞧了一会，想说什么却只是枕在了他的胸口。

可问题就出来这里。Thor是他的亲哥哥，是他从小就一块腻到大的人。但他现在几乎没时间和自己在一起了，除了夜晚烛火昏黄的时候，他甚至见不到他的哥哥。

"大王子和其他勇士按照奥丁的吩咐去执行任务了。"Thor寝宫前的肥胖侍从俯身怯懦地回着话，但是态度看上去怎么样也不像是尊重。"恕我直言，王子殿下。"他抬起眼来戏谑地看着Loki，"陛下大概是认为其他国度应该尽早见见阿斯加德的继位人，而大王子也许是想带一些勇敢善战更符合阿斯加德勇士身份的朋友。"

那天Thor的寝宫门口只能看到一个肥硕的胖子倒在地上不断抽搐，他的嗓子仿佛被勒紧了一样发不出任何声音。而Loki看着对方嘴上细密缝合的黑线，有些失态地发出了一声干呕。"原来和书上写的一样难看。"他随手打了个响指拂袖而去，只剩下那个侍从惊慌失措地摸着自己完好无损的嘴巴。

再见到Thor是在三天后，Loki坐在彩虹桥的金台阶上无所事事，和海姆达尔相看两生厌。"没有众神之父的批准，你休想溜出阿斯加德。"Loki就当没听见，专注地盯着面前虚无的空间。Thor出现的时候他还在被光芒晃到眯着眼睛，清晰之后就看见他正在被Volstagg架在肩上。"哥哥，请先别通报众神之父，我们要先把Thor送回寝宫治疗。"

Loki看着那名正在和海姆达尔交涉的金发姑娘，她身后正背着一根双头的长矛，那上面血渍随意地蹭上她的头发。

那名原来不存在于Thor朋友名单的姑娘名叫Sif，最近几天倒成了Thor寝宫里的常客。Loki次次都能撞见那头晃眼的金发，看着对方领着医生前来换药或是送上一篮篮时令水果。这真讨厌，Loki看着躺在床上傻呵呵笑的Thor想。

"你为什么总要对Sif恶语相加，我的伤口又不是他们造成的。"晚间Loki正坐在床上帮Thor擦拭身体，他听见这话撇了撇嘴完全不想搭腔。"我这次还全靠她帮—"这句话没能说完，Loki似乎不小心揪掉了他的一把头发。

金色的头发，看着就令人生厌。

蜷腿坐在矮人国宫殿的椅子上时Loki还在这么想，直到Thor戳了戳他的胳膊，他才回过神来看着面前的老工匠。来矮人国求助是他想出来的额主意，在Odin允许他参与外交工作的那几年他就曾经暗自对那些看似粗鲁实则细腻的能工巧匠们啧啧称奇，只要拥有金子和炉灶，他们仿佛能打造出一切东西。而当他的哥哥听完这个计划后，前一秒还愤怒着的脸就克制着变向喜悦："我要和你一块过去，省得你又动什么鬼脑筋。"

这看上去棒极了。

"恐怕我们没有办法给您提供您想要的头发。"伊凡尔第说，"我们的金子可不是为了给王子们的胡闹助兴的。"

"可是总该有办法的不是么？你总能找到代替的材料织成我想要的头发的吧？"Loki拦住了正准备据理力争的Thor，"这并不是阿斯加德强制于你的工作，而是我因为犯错真心实意的请求。"他看上去诚恳极了。

"那就要麻烦您提供真人的头发了。"矮人说着，目光在他们二人中摇晃，"既然你们口中的Sif是一头金发，那么—"

"奥丁在上，你是有多大胆，敢打奥丁之子头发的主意。"Loki再次拽住了他即将发怒的哥哥，抿着嘴唇面对着面前年迈的矮人："你知道如果你用了我哥哥的头发会怎样。"他看着眼前的矮人在他的视线下畏缩，"但是你说的对，我的确要为此付出点代价。"他说着伸手脖子把脑后的头发顺到肩头，在Thor准备阻拦前就从腰间掏出小刀顺着耳根削下了整把头发。

"Loki，这样太委屈你了。"回去的路上，Thor坐在马背上揉着他光洁的脖颈。Loki低着头缩在他哥哥怀里，不让他看到自己的表情。

把装有头发的金盒子交给Sif是Loki和他的第一次见面。之后Loki就发现那姑娘大大咧咧就像是Thor其他的朋友的一样。"谢谢你，Loki殿下。我觉得黑发也很漂亮。"那个姑娘开朗地冲他笑着，她的头发已经再次长长了，被扎成一束绑在头盔外面。

"不客气，我觉得你的确很适合黑发。"Loki卷着自己刚刚长出一点的发尾，内心里抑制不住地想要大笑。

—

Thor不明白自己为什么永远也恨不了Loki。

即便是被变成青蛙扔在了宫殿花园的现在。

他憋足了劲大喊的"Loki"变成了一声响亮的"呱—"却没能引来任何回应，周边还未睡醒的昆虫倒是成群结队地四散开来。

"哥们，你不能这么没有公德心。"Thor被这声属于人类的嗓音惊到，啪嗒啪嗒扭动身子回头看去，只见另外一只青蛙正掀开杂草冲他走来，眨了眨眼睛还打着哈欠。

"你这样也是被呱—弄的？"Thor试探性地冲对方说话，Loki的名字却似乎无论如何也说不出口。

"呱是谁？—不过这身制服可真酷。"那只青蛙说着蹦了过来拎起他的红披风仔细琢磨，腮边的气囊兴奋地一鼓一鼓的。Thor这才发现自己的衣服也被Loki恶趣味一般等比缩小。"你也是被人变成这样的么？"Thor盯着那只青蛙问到。"差不多吧。"它说着，伸出了前脚似乎要和Thor握手，"西蒙·沃特森。"

那只会说人话的青蛙似乎来自中庭。他用着一颗从兰草上扣下来的露珠向Thor解释着什么叫"橄榄球"。"我们拿着个差不多跟这一样的玩意，然后把它扔出去—然后一群人蜂拥而至去抢它。"

"我们看上去真的挺像的。"Thor坐在一块碎石子上看着面前模仿投掷动作的青蛙，"我平常也会把我的锤子扔出去。"

"然后让别人疯抢么？"

"不，那东西会自己回到我手边，因为那东西只有我能拿得起来。"Thor说着拍了拍肚皮还愉快地"呱"了一声，似乎他已经适应了青蛙的躯体，"我不知道为什么会这样，我原来给我弟弟玩过，结果那东西咚地一下就砸到他的脚上了。"

"你说的这东西就像是个拥有指纹锁的回旋镖。"名叫西蒙的青蛙掂着露珠坐到他旁边，"中庭里有个叫澳大利亚的地方，那里的人很喜欢玩这个。"

—

Loki不知道他的哥哥为什么永远不会恨他。

他盯着掌心里熟睡的青蛙Thor时还在思考这个问题。

Loki承认自己有时候在嫉妒Thor，甚至有点扭曲。他们的父亲Odin将妙尔尼尔交给Thor的时候，Loki就站在一旁，他不知道自己的表情是否已经狰狞到无法掩饰，但是他仍旧能在哥哥回过头来看他时给他一个真诚的微笑。

这令他痛苦。Loki想着，这令我痛苦。

他能感觉到自己的分裂，从脑子中间的缝隙被利刃割开，从此均可独立思考。有一部分长着他幼年时的面容，撅着嘴巴正不屑地问着"你为什么不跟Thor好好在一起"；另一部分就像是看到了镜子里的自己，正翘着嘴角不屑地说着"长大了的你原来还这么幼稚"。他们中的一个会在Thor来时开心地向他扑上去，而另外一个在落荒而逃的同时还不忘在Loki耳边说着"你难道不觉得大家都恨你么？"

这令我痛苦。Loki想着，这令他痛苦。

晚上睡觉的时候他能感受到Thor放在他肚子上的手掌，还有他身后平稳呼吸的肺腔。他的哥哥似乎没有感觉到他有任何改变，"你最近看上去有些神经质。"他的哥哥在赶走他房里的侍从后说着，"不要觉得妙尔尼尔有多重要，你看，我不是也永远都识不破你的魔法么？"

这不一样，Loki想着，却冲他哥哥点了点头。"明天爸爸似乎有件重要的事情找我。"他的哥哥揽着他的腰走向床边，"所以我们今晚上要早点睡。"

Loki不知道他的哥哥为什么从来不恨他。哪怕是他近年来拿他取乐的恶作剧愈演愈烈。

你为什么不恨我呢？这样岂不是很多事情都方便多了？Loki在他哥哥的怀抱里翻身，眯着眼睛看着他熟睡中的哥哥。

"Thor去哪了？"早饭的时候，他们的妈妈这么问着。

"抱歉，母亲。今早起床后我就没有见到哥哥。"正准备落座的Loki欠了欠身冲母亲回道。

"这真糟糕，那你今天能和你父亲一同去竞技场么？昨天你父亲曾经让Thor作为今天的表演嘉宾参与竞技。"Frigga没有注意到Loki面如死灰的神情，她已经开始转头向侍女吩咐着把Loki的战袍拿到他的卧室。

哦不。Loki想着，他甚至看到了内心的两个自己同时惨白了的面容。"我可不要在那种肮脏的地方耗掉一整天的时间。"那个成年的自己揪着头发无所适从，"就说了你不应该把哥哥扔在花园里，你现在去找他还来得及。"那个年幼的自己跃跃欲试双脚开始不耐烦地拍打地面。

而当他最终在整个花园翻找无果后随着父亲的马车驶向郊外尘土飞扬的竞技场时，Loki只能默默地叹着气，感觉自己似乎费尽心机只整到了自己。

"今天你要好好感谢你的弟弟，他在你失踪期间代替了你的任务击退了邻国前来挑衅的勇士。"晚餐桌上，Frigga有些无奈地看着失踪一天刚刚现身的大儿子，他似乎是饿坏了，狼吞虎咽的样子吓坏了身后帮忙整理餐桌的侍女。

"谢谢…弟弟，谢谢你。"Thor终于从百忙之中抽出了嘴巴，他看向Loki一脸坏笑，"我今天过得很开心，真的，我还把我的制服送给了我的新朋友，他很喜欢。"接着他扭头看向主位的Odin，向他询问着是否能用死星内核的碎片再打造一把小型的妙尔尼尔。

Loki诧异地盯着正说着天方夜谭的Thor，暗自思量可别把他的哥哥就此弄成个傻子。


End file.
